User talk:XtinaS
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ragnarok / Valhalla Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse The Ragnarok Wiki Thank you for making this wiki. I love this game! Katnip84 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) raven / diary / answers data Hi, nice wiki you have here, I'm enjoying reading it - something you might be interested in, I have some decodes of the raven, diary and manual check data available: https://xahtep.com/valhalla/answers.txt https://xahtep.com/valhalla/diary.txt https://xahtep.com/valhalla/raven.txt XAHTEP 09:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : ...holy crap. AMAZING. Bless you one thousand times! May I put this in the wiki, or could you do so? : XtinaS 18:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : : :: Please feel free! I've been having a look at the contents of the other ".dat" files too, if I find anything of interest will let you know .. :: :: XAHTEP 13:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the welcome! Hi and thanks for the welcome. I have done quite som wiki editing in the past, but I will let you know if I need any help or have any questions. I just love this game! Found it in a local games shop in the early '90s and recently rediscovered the box with the diskettes. I just had to order a USB floppy Disk Drive and install the game, and now I play it regularly with dosbox. :) --— Myztra Roxxs (talk) 22:01, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Xtina! I don't know how much to thank you for starting this enjoyable wiki. One used to think like: "The game source already had a manual, so why need a wiki at all?", but now I proudly say after getting stuck a few times at first then conquering it over 6 times, there's still a lot to know about the game, especially that item weight part of which there was no data in the manual. Also worthy noting is a trick I find indespensible that I discovered while playing and found no one else mentioning (Hint added to the comments section on this page). Btw, If I happen to have made major edits to the manual, where should I place it best? Thanks in advance. Dratinimaster (talk) 08:50, June 27, 2018 (UTC) : The item weight part is bugging me, because it's elusive maths, and augh. Any assistance there would be fabulous. For the manual, I'd prefer that it itself remain as-is, but feel encouraged to add edits, even spoilery ones, to whichever pages seem appropriate. :) XtinaS 10:26, June 27, 2018 (UTC) : | : : Thanks for the encouragement :) . I know how you feel about the weight problem as I always start out as a sage. I rummaged through the weight page but I feel a few numbers are quite off, especially the Red Bag. Having managed to carry up to 6 at once I can tell it definitely has a weight. All aside, I'll be sure to add what I can, not so easy enjoying such edits while at work. Wishing you all the fun in gaming ;) . Dratinimaster (talk) 08:08, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! An idea just hit me while editing...what gaming interfaces are most popular with everyone? On one of my searches I found a version of Dosbox that utilized save states just like Visual Boy Advance. Would that be a help to anyone (especially to collect data) or are there other interfaces with better options out there? Either way, please let me know. Thanks again for a wonderful wiki :) Dratinimaster (talk) 14:09, July 10, 2018 (UTC)